


What Now?

by LegendaryGays



Category: Lego Elves: Secrets of Elvendale (Cartoon)
Genre: Eventual Fluff, F/F, Farran is awkward and gay, LGBTQ Character, M/M, this fandom is dead but have a cute fic anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 07:06:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendaryGays/pseuds/LegendaryGays
Summary: Due to Cronan's journey into becoming good, the elves decide to throw a party to celebrate and get everyone together. However, Farran isn't sure if this is the best idea for him.This fanfiction isn't just Cronan and Farran, it includes other pairings in the background and mostly focuses on all the characters interactions together and the friendships.





	What Now?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm about 98% sure this whole fandom is gone and this fanfiction will become very irrelevant, but I'm happy with it and still thrive from this show. Let the few of us left live on!
> 
> (I'm going to be honest, I wrote this back in October last year but lacked the confidence to post it. I'm posting it now because I'm upset at past me for that.)

“So… What now?”

This question was often thrown around. Cronan had apologised for what he had done again and again, and after some time, they all forgave him. Of course, it was slightly awkward, and Cronan was still hesitant to hang out with the others. Farran understood his reasoning; he’d brought hell upon them all. But, forgive and forget. Maybe not forget… Maybe just forgive and start over. It wasn’t so easy for Rosalyn. She took a while to fully accept that he wasn’t the same as before, and had decided to take him back. The two had finally gotten back together. And that should be good; it was good. Farran just couldn’t help but feel somewhat jealous.

Yes, he was gay. He’d known this ever since he was young. How could he not be gay when every guy was just so damn attractive? Especially Cronan. It wasn’t fair really, and as soon as they’d met, Farran was drawn to him, he wanted to impress him. Of course, shit happened, but it was different now. If only he could make Cronan see him the same way, make him want to stay beside Farran, make him-

“-listening Farran?”

He perked up, snapping out of his daze. The three girls, Azari, Naida and Aira looked at him expectantly.

“Oh, uh, what…?” He replied, rubbing the back of his neck, nervously laughing. Azari sighed.

“I said we should get everyone together for a party of some sort. Y’know, with Cronan being good again, we can all just chill and eat a ton of food!”

“That sounds like a good idea in theory, but could you really get Cronan out of his shell to come? We all know how ashamed he still is, even with us forgiving him. He’s impossible.” Naida looked at Azari, raising an eyebrow. “I mean, we could probably get everyone else, but…”

“But we should try! The dude needs more than just the goblins and Rosalyn. C’mon, Farran agrees, don’t you?”

“Well I guess… yeah. Naida makes a good point though.” He huffs out a breath. “Besides, I don’t think I could even go. I’ve been working more on my plants, and I think I’ve finally-“

“Noooooo, you aren’t getting out of this. You’re our best bud Farran.”

“Oh! We can invite Tidus, right?” Aira said, looking at Azari.

Farran perked up at that. Okay, he liked Cronan, but Tidus. He was clearly an attractive guy, and he actually enjoyed Farran’s company.

“Well, maybe I’ll go…”

“Yeah! I knew we could count on you, Farran!” Azari slung her arm over Farran’s shoulders, and proceeded to give him a noogie. Farran whined, scrambling to get out of it. After a few more seconds, she let go and gave a breathy laugh.

“So, now that that’s decided… Who’s going to go invite Rosalyn and Cronan? And, of course, the goblins.” Naida looked at the others. They all seemed to shrink away; due to the fact talking to Cronan is always very awkward. It’s not like they feel awkward, he just makes it uncomfortable because he still feels bad.

“I think,” Aira started, “we should all go. We’re going to have to travel around, and we might as well do it together.”

“That’s true… I’ll contact Emily though!” Azari scampered out of the room, almost tripping over her feet in the process.

“Of course you will.” The three of them laughed. It was obvious to everyone but Azari and Emily that they had mutual feelings towards each other.

After more discussion and planning, they decided to do it tonight. It worked well for their guests that had been invited first. The only ones left were Rosalyn, Cronan and the goblins. Farran had snuck back to his room, not feeling up to going with them. He’d been stressing a bit. Even though he knew Cronan and Rosalyn were together, he still felt the need to impress the other elven boy. Cronan always looked presentable, everyone did. Farran on the other hand never really used to care. He still doesn’t, but it’s different. Cute guys were going to be there. He needed to look his best.

Though, his best was a tunic very similar to his regular one. What can he say; he didn’t feel the need to have a wide variety of clothing. He tried to fix his hair, hoping the long strands might lay flatter against his head on this day, but no. They just stuck back into the same place. Farran ended up needing to rinse his hair to get it soft again. He sighed, and went to work with his plants while waiting.

He loved nature more than anything, and being able to look after plants was amazing. It felt like they were his children in a way; he watched them grow into amazing creations. He put on his headphones and listened to some music, blocking out the world. He danced around the room, watering the tiny plants. There was something magical about this room, and it didn’t have anything to do with his magic. Farran began humming along to the music, completely memorised, when he felt an arm wrap warmly around his shoulders. He jumped, his headphones falling off his head. The person beside him laughed and Farran turned to see who it was. Tidus. Oh my gosh, he saw me dancing, he thought. His face turned a light shade of pink, but he smiled at the other man.

“Oh, hey Tidus,” He looked at him, eyes shining. Tidus smiled down at him, enveloping him in a warm hug.

“It’s been a while, how’ve you been?” He replied, releasing his grip on Farran. Tidus noticed a smudge of dirt on his cheek, and proceeded to wipe it off. Farran smiled warmly at him. Or was it just his face that was warm?

“I’ve been the same as always,” He said with a shrug of his shoulders. “Just looking after these beauties…” Farran turned and looked around at his plants. The trees had grown quite a bit, along with the vibrant colours of the flowers. From the ceiling hung several potted plants, their vines hanging over. He would always be proud of what he’d done, and loved when people noticed his efforts as well. He looked back at Tidus, who was laughing lightly.

“Ah… they’re beautiful, I’ll give you that,” Tidus left Farran’s side, looking over the plants. “You care a lot about them, like I do with the dragons.” Farran rubbed at his arm and smiled awkwardly. He didn’t know how to respond to that. Sure he cared about his plants, but the dragons were everything to the other boy.

“Anyway… who’s attending the little party anyway?” He looked at Farran, smiling.

“Oh, uh… Emily and Sophie are coming from their realm… And the girls went to go talk to Rosalyn and Cronan about attending too. Plus there will be elves and peaceful creatures from the villages.”

“Alright, but is it a good idea inviting Cronan…? Didn’t he…” Tidus looked at the ceiling, thinking, “just… try and take over everything…?”

“He’s different now.” Farran looked at Tidus. He cared a hell of a lot about him, but he needed to defend Cronan. “It doesn’t matter what he did because he was controlled by power… he feels horrible now. Cronan is a good guy, and Rosalyn has helped. It’s fine now.”

“If you’re sure,” Tidus smiled, walking towards the door. He stretched his arms slightly and turned back to look at Farran. “You need help setting up?”

“Oh, yeah. Yes. We should do that.” Farran raced out of the room in a panic, followed by a laughing blue boy.

The two of them got to work organising the main room. They set the food on the table, organising it good enough that the girls would be proud. Farran offered many times to just do it himself, since Tidus was a guest. The other elf declined though, he was too kind and good to not help. In fact, he probably enjoyed helping. By the time they were done, they were a tired, laughing mess on the floor. Farran had collapsed on the floor straight away, and Tidus had sat next to him. Farran would forever enjoy the company of the blue elf. Sure, he used to have feelings for him, but he’d pushed them aside. Their friendship was so very strong, and he couldn’t ruin it. Maybe it was all they were meant to be, and he was happy with that. Tidus was so focused on the dragons and caring for them anyway, he had no reason to get romantically involved with anyone.

As their laughter died off, Azari, Naida and Aira arrived back. They were shocked that Farran had actually done any work for the party, but it was noticeable that they realised Tidus was the influence. Farran looked over at the girls, smiling bright.

“Hey, look, we did it!”

“I think Tidus would’ve done more than you,” Azari laughed at him, and the other two nodded. Farran’s face was set with a pout, and Tidus smiled up at them, standing.

“Sorry for arriving so early, I thought you might’ve needed help,” Tidus looked around the room. “Guess I was right.”

“You really didn’t have to, but thank you,” Aira laughed lightly at him, and walked further into the room. “Cronan and Rosalyn are coming a little later-“

“Oh yeah, sorry for being gone so long, Cronan was hesitant. Azari convinced some of the goblins to come too.” Naida sighed softly.

“They’re cool now, remember? Besides, they’re friends of mine!”

“Yeah, we know Azari.”

Farran blocked out the conversation and got lost in his thoughts. Cronan was coming. Cronan was coming. Oh god, Cronan was coming! He sprung up off the floor, and raced towards the bathroom. It was as much of a shock to his body as it was to the other elves, as he stumbled several times and stubbed his toes. Aching, he continued on his way, leaving the room where the others laughs bounced around. Farran slammed the door of the bathroom shut, and fixed how he looked. He had dirt smudged on his face, and rinsed it off. Everything he did was sped through; he hardly even breathed. He was starting to feel lightheaded.

“Oh no…” He mumbled, and collapsed on the cold flooring.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Farran awoke, he was laying in his bed. He heard the muffled sounds of music and laughing echoing throughout the house and rubbed his eyes. He looked around the room and noticed Cronan sat on the floor beside him, eating a plate of food. Farran furrowed his eyebrows in surprise and confusion.

“Hi,” Farran said sitting up properly. This got Cronan’s attention and he stood up.

“Are you okay? Aira went looking for you when you’d been gone for ages and found you passed out. I offered to look after you, but Naida was in here before,” Cronan set his plate of food down and placed a hand on his forehead. “Do you have a fever?”

Farran batted his hand away. “No, no I’m fine. Why are you helping me though? You’re a guest-“

“I still feel horrible for what I did, and I owed it to both you and Naida.”

“Cronan, you know we forgave you… you don’t owe us anything,” Farran looked at him and stood up. Cronan held his head low, hunched over, like he was trying to make himself smaller. It was so strange, because when they met he was very confident and bold. He needed to be eased out of this state of mind.

“Okay. Tidus was wondering where you were, by the way,” Cronan let out a sigh and straightened his body up. “Rosalyn distracted him though.”

“Well we should go out there anyway,” Farran said and stood. His legs shook lightly and he stumbled a little. Before he could move another inch, Cronan’s arms were on him, supporting his weight. Farran was always clumsy and he hated it. He could feel his face begin to heat up and moved away.

“I’ve got it. You need to try my goldberry nut bread!” Farran coughed slightly and raced out the room. Cronan sighed with a small smile and followed.

As soon as they entered the main room, Cronan was swept away by Azari, Naida and the goblins. He was hesitant before realising he had no choice, and went to the spot they were dragging him. Farran watched from the entrance of the room. He knew that they were making an effort to get Cronan to connect more with everyone and get comfortable with the other elves, but maybe it was a little much. Farran let his eyes wander around the room, before catching sight of Rosalyn and Tidus. They were having an animated discussion about… something. Most likely dragons, so he decided not to interfere. Suddenly, he noticed a small figure leap onto his back, wrapping its small arms around his shoulders. He stumbled slightly, and looked back. Oh. It was only Sophie.

There was soft laughter beside his ear, and the warm breath made him flinch slightly. “Hey Farran! You alright? Aira and Emily said you fainted.”

“Yeah, I’m fine though now,” He laughed and hooked his arms under Sophie’s legs, hoisting her up properly. He ran around a bit, laughing at the screams that erupted from her mouth. He slowed to a stop when he noticed Emily and Aira making their way over.

“C’mon Sophie, he might still be recovering,” Emily crossed her arms and sighed, signalling with her eyes that the other younger girl had to get off of Farran’s back.

“You’re no fun,” She grumbled and slowly removed herself from him. Farran crouched down close to the ground to help, as she was still a little small.

Aira walked closer to Farran, and gently pressed her hand to his forehead. He moved away slightly, despite the annoyed sound that Aira made. He wasn’t ill; he just had been in a rush. How could no one tell? Aira dropped her hand and nodded, letting him know he didn’t have a fever. He already knew that, but he just accepted that he’d be getting this a bit tonight. She gently took Farran’s hand and pulled him away to a quieter side of the room, and also away from the sibling argument that broke out between Emily and Sophie. She let go of his hand and looked at him. Farran tilted his head, slightly confused.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, we established I’m not sic-“

“I don’t mean that… You just seem off.

“No, I ju-“

“Is it Cronan?” That question struck him. What did she mean by that?

“W-What do you mean?” He cursed his voice for cracking, and the shakiness he had.

“Well,” Aira looked at him and said, “You get panicky when we mention him. Are you scared of him hurting you, or any of us?”

“What?! No no no!” Farran shook his head, his hands lingering in the air.

“Then… Do you have feelings for him?” Aira made eye contact with him, and then slowly turned her head to look at Cronan. Farran’s eyes widened and he moved away slightly. Would she even care if he was gay? Sure, they’d all accepted that Azari had romantic feelings towards Emily (though she never actually told them. They weren’t even sure she knew herself.) This might be different though, because he had no attraction towards females. 

Farran must have zoned out for a while, because Aira had turned back to him and gave him a look of pity. One he didn’t want ever; he hated others feeling bad for him. He could feel his eyes welling up, and stared at the floor, blinking away the cloudiness.

“I’m sorry, that sucks,” Aira spoke to him. “I wish I could understand but… He’s still your friend. You’ll be okay, like you were with Tidus.”

Farran looked up and opened his mouth to ask about how she knew then shut it. It was clear they would’ve known, much like with Azari and Emily. He hoped he wasn’t too obvious about it.

“You don’t need to pity me,” he said, letting out a breath he didn’t realise he’d been holding in. “Honestly, it’s nothing. Let’s just enjoy the party!”

Aira wasn’t convinced, but let it go at the smile breaking out on Farran’s face. He took her wrist in his hand and dragged her back into the centre of the room. The two stupidly danced together, laughter fluttering out of their mouths. Naida had seen the two letting themselves go, and decided to race over to join them. Sophie somehow along the way had joined. Her laugh was definitely the loudest, and the other three happily accepted her. Somewhere along the way, Emily had joined Azari and Cronan, from the short glance Farran gave.

The rest of the night went by quickly and by the end, everyone was tired. Sophie had fallen asleep on Aira, who had taken her to the girls’ room along with Naida. Rosalyn had left to join them a little later. Goblins were lying around the room, several making a cuddle pile on Azari and Emily. The two had tiredly sat together on the floor, and slowly had fallen asleep. Tidus had left not long after, which left just Cronan and Farran.

Cronan had sat himself at a table. One of the goblins had gotten emotional earlier. Cronan had helped them cheer up; they were sitting together, the goblin resting their head on Cronan’s shoulder. The goblin had fallen asleep, and there was something quite serene about the image before Farran. Cronan really was like a parental figure to them, and it was nice; nice to know they could feel deeply loved.

Farran had set himself down against a wall. All his energy was finally used, which was good, he guessed. Unlike the others though, he wasn’t in any way sleepy. His legs were slumped in front of him, and he probably looked weak. Maybe he was, but he was so mesmerised by the way Cronan looked. His hair was ruffled and messy, yet it still framed his gorgeous face. His eyes were lidded as he looked down at the goblin. He must’ve been mumbling something to them, as Farran could see his lips moving ever so slightly. His dull, red eyes still shone as he did this. He really cared for the goblins, and it made Farran’s chest buzz. In fact, his whole body was buzzing and warm, and it was nice.

Cronan looked over at Farran. He knew he was staring, but he was so worn out, he couldn’t care less. Their eyes met, and Farran laughed lightly. Cronan raised one of his slender eyebrows, and stood up. The dark haired elf watched him as he placed the goblin down in the cuddle pile and made his way over to him. Farran looked up at him, and grabbed his arm. He used his muscle strength (which no one believed he had) to pull Cronan down beside him. Cronan looked at him, and then settled with his knees close to his chest and arms thrown over them.

Farran could hear the soft huffs of breath escaping Cronan’s mouth. He looked over and noticed his head was resting back against the wall, his gaze focused on the ceiling. It was quiet between the two of them, but Farran wasn’t uncomfortable. He never got to experience quiet here, not even with his plants. There was always some other elf barging in. He turned his head away, looking down at his legs. He didn’t know if he could stand properly, and wasn’t going to try. He closed his eyes, focused on nothing.

“Rosalyn and I aren’t… whatever we were anymore.” Farran’s eyes shot open, and he turned to look at Cronan again.

“What?!” Farran yelled in a whisper. Why were they both here then? Why were they talking earlier?

“We had decided yesterday,” Cronan said, still staring at the ceiling. “We talked, and… Well, I didn’t feel romantically for her anymore. I’m not sure if I ever did, but…” Cronan let out a soft laugh. “She was okay. Rosalyn couldn’t get her feelings for me back anymore. I destroyed my image for her, but we are content with friendship. It’s weird, yes, but not too weird. We’re working on it.”

“Oh… I’m-“

“Farran, if you’re going to say sorry then don’t.” Cronan laughed a little more, looking at him. It wasn’t a happy laugh, but wasn’t sad either; maybe just a mildly amused one. “We both decided this and it wasn’t overly emotional. Rosalyn and I are probably happier than we’ve ever been.”

“Well, then I’m glad.” Farran said, looking at him. “I thought that you two were happy together, but I guess I was wrong. As long as you’re happy now, that’s what matters.”

Cronan hummed in agreement, and turned away from Farran. Did he do something wrong? He looked closer at the pale boy, and there was a small smile on his face. Small, but definitely there.

Farran put his head gently on Cronan’s shoulder. It startled him, Farran noticed, but proceeded to shut his eyes. Farran felt a weight appear on top of his head, with something dusting his face. He recognised it as another head, before an arm held him around his back. He was so tired that he didn’t care how weird it was. Cronan sighed softly, the warm breath dusting lightly across his face.

“Cronan…?” mumbled Farran, is mind hazy and unaware he was speaking.

“Hmm?”

“I love you…” Farran mumbled even softer, not even realising the words had left his mouth. His body was slowly shutting down, ready for sleep, as he felt Cronan’s whole body tense. The warm body beside him had left, and Farran fell to the side. Any sleepiness had left by then. He raised an eyebrow at Cronan, who was staring at him, sitting on the balls of his feet. He looked somewhat shocked and scared. Farran was confused, trying to think what he had done.

“What did you say?!” Cronan tried to keep quiet, but he was a little too loud for a room full of sleeping bodies. Farran furrowed his eyebrows.

“I didn’t know I said anything,” Farran said. He sat up on his legs, placing his hands on the floor to steady himself. “I was falling asleep…” To confirm this, Farran accidentally let out a yawn.

“You…” Cronan said, “you said you loved me…? What does that mean?”

Farran’s eyes widened slightly. Okay, he definitely didn’t know he said that. He looked at Cronan, and noticed the pink dusted across the elves pale skin. The two of them stared at each other in shock for a few moments before Farran cleared his throat.

“I, uh,” Farran started, thinking of an excuse, “well, you see-“

“Do you love me?” Cronan asked, cutting off Farran’s sentence. He’d always been very straight forward, but Farran didn’t know how to answer that.

“Yeah… I love ever-“

“But what way do you love me? I never asked about the others.” Cronan’s voice became more demanding. He clearly wanted an answer, but Farran didn’t know what to say. Would it mess everything up if he was honest? Maybe it was already messed up.

Farran sighed and looked at the ground. He didn’t know what to do. The potential chance of losing Cronan as a friend hurt to think about. He heard the shuffling nearby, and cast his gaze up. Cronan was now directly in front of him. They were so close that Farran could see the swirls of different reds in his eyes. He could see each individual strand of hair that fell beside those crimson eyes. He opened his mouth to answer, as a hand brushed over his jaw, setting on his cheek. Farran’s face burned and whatever words he was going to say caught in his throat. He could feel Cronan’s fingers lingering in his short, scruffy hair. Farran leaned gently into the touch, a sigh of contentment leaving his lips.

“Can I kiss you?” Farran’s eyes bulged in his head at what Cronan had just asked. Hesitantly, he nodded.

Cronan pulled Farran’s face to his, their lips meeting together. The kiss was soft and sweet, and was done as soon as it began. The green haired elf pulled his lips slowly away, leaving Farran chasing after him. He chuckled softly at him. Farran knocked Cronan’s body onto the floor, grabbing his tunic with his small hands and pulled him back into a kiss. It was very similar to the first one, but lasted a while longer. Their mouths moved together, and Farran believed this was heaven. At least it felt like that. Eventually, the two had to part; they both fought for breath, resting their foreheads against each other’s. It was a sweet moment, one that had to end too soon.

The two earth elves heard rustling around them, as tired bodies woke around them. They came to their senses and separated, yet stayed sitting beside each other.

And even now, the same question flew through both boys minds.

So… What now?


End file.
